Mangekyou Kingdom
by Miche-Kirkland
Summary: Cuando Kakashi era un niño fue víctima de un extraño experimento que le permitió albergar vida. Obito muere y renegado a tener que vivir diariamente con el recuerdo de su difunto amor decide abandonar al niño. La historia de desarrolla en la búsqueda inconsciente de Kakashi y su hijo, para recuperar el pasado que les fue forjado en dolor, sufrimiento y sobre todo: Arrepentimientos.


**Naruto / Naruto Shippuden Fanfiction.**

**PAREJA: Obito x Kakashi & Shikamaru x Oc. **

**Las sugerencias con apariciones de posibles parejas están abiertas, sin embargo cabe destacar que Sasuke no aparecerá en esta historia. El fic es una adaptación al manga de Masashi Kishimoto por lo cual desde el inicio advertiré que hay cosas que se parecen a la historia, como también otras que son de mi exclusiva autoría. ****Mi recomendación musical para este capítulo es:**

**ALUTO - MICHI TO YOU ALL. Si poseen algo de tiempo les recomiendo que la busquen subtitulada y lean la letra que me ha conmovido bastante e inspirado para escribir sobre esta pareja. **

**Fanfiction MPREG YAOI. **

* * *

Decir que las cosas nunca salen como queremos sería algo irresponsable de mi parte ¿Sabes?. En este lugar, donde el ciclo de mundo se ha roto. Un mundo donde solo hay vencedores, donde solo hay paz... donde solo hay amor, donde nadie llora. Ese mundo que toda persona desea está aquí, justo donde lees. El mundo que construyó aquella persona.

Él lo fue todo sólo para volver a ver a su persona tan amada. No importaba lo que le sucediese, a fin de cuentas, nadie nunca sería testigo de las veces que lloró en secreto, de su corazón roto, de sus remordimientos, de sus dolores. Estaba solo. Aún así... aún sin tener absolutamente nada en lo que pudiese aferrarse para existir, sin tener en nada que creer, aún cuando tuviese que seguir viviendo en ese gris frío, inhóspito y solitario, hizo todo lo posible por construir un mundo en donde las lágrimas de su persona más importante no tuvieran que ser derramadas nunca más.

Un mundo perfecto.

Soy fiel de creer que todo exceso es malo. Demasiado amor… demasiada soledad. Todo duele. Terminé creyendo todo lo que él decía. Sólo porque ahora que también lo he perdido todo. Puedo comprenderlo.

Si me lo preguntas a mí. Creo que todo este tiempo he tenido una perspectiva equivocada sobre él. El mundo juzga. Pero la ignorancia es algo que se paga muy caro. Yo lo acabo de descubrir. Simplemente se trata de amor. Una vez que los llegas a conocer bien puedes verlo. Cuando simplemente no puedes dejar ir las cosas tan fácilmente.

Me gustaría mostrártelo. Lo que hay ahora en mi corazón…

"Por más que llame tu nombre, no puedo alcanzarte"

Si quieres entender esta historia, serán palabras que fundamentalmente no debes olvidar.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I- Nothing:**

¿Qué significa realmente ser un ninja?

Una vez asimilé a los Shinobi con los héroes. Sin importar lo que sucediera, ellos eran invencibles, siempre estaban ahí para protegerte. Cuando eres niño y dentro de ti no existe nada más que ingenuidad eres capaz de creer en sus palabras. Eres digno de afirmar que jamás desaparecerán y que gracias a ello, jamás sentirás dolor. Porque todos los ninjas son inmortales. Una vez creí en ellos…

Sin embargo, llega un momento en el que creces y abres los ojos. Te das cuenta de que sus palabras sólo eran superficiales y te duele la sensación de cómo estas se resbalan lentamente por tu piel. Duele saber, que los héroes también pueden ser despreciados y humillados.

Definitivamente no importa lo que hagas.

Los sentimientos siempre serán inservibles para un ninja.

Yo ya no puedo creer en nada…

...E incluso me cuesta hacerlo en mí mismo.

**(. . .)**

**El día en que te conocí.**

_¿Yo… dónde me encuentro en estos momentos?_

No podía sentir _nada_. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado y el único indicio que le demostraba que seguía con vida, era que podía escuchar burbujeos de vasos precipitados siendo calentados al fuego, además del horrible olor a podrido que irrumpía en el lugar.

—Sólo un poco más... —El susurro proveniente de otra persona lo estremeció. Sintió como una aguja perforaba su brazo mientras un líquido caliente comenzó a recorrer sus venas. El cuerpo le ardía, de seguro la fiebre comenzó a tomar hincapié en su cuerpo que se encontraba demasiado débil. No podía moverse. Le dolía que ese extraño suero se abriera paso entre sus venas. El vientre comenzó a apretarle lentamente como si algo estuviese cambiando dentro de sí. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?...

Intentó hacer memoria y lo único que pudo recordar fue la traumática imagen del cuerpo de su padre sin vida en el salón de su casa. Después de eso… sintió como el mundo se abalanzaba sobre él, las miradas hirientes de la gente de la aldea, susurrando compasión cuando en realidad se alegraban de lo que acaba de ocurrir. Fallar en una misión tan importante, no era algo que en tiempos de crisis fuera perdonado tan fácilmente. Gracias a su padre todos sus camaradas habían sido salvados de un destino trágico, pero en consecuencia, la misión había fracasado. La gente de la aldea lo marginó, e incluso sus propios camaradas le recriminaron que hubiesen preferido mil veces morir antes fracasar en algo tan importante. Son cosas que pasan en el momento en que debes tomar una decisión tan importante. El error puede pagarse muy caro. Es por eso que simplemente se suicidó.

No tenía nada. Su madre había muerto poco después de darle a luz, y su padre fue la única figura familiar que tuvo. Esto había sucedido poco después de ingresar a la academia ninja. Ahora que todos sabían que era huérfano, debía dar la cara a todas aquellas personas que lo acompañaban. Desagradable. Indeseable. Un destino que los Shinobi muchas veces comparten y con el tiempo deben aprender a sobrellevar.

Inseguro de sí mismo, aún descalzo y sin remordimiento alguno subió hasta los rostros Hokages y dejó que la luz de la noche le diera una respuesta, y si no la encontraba, de todos modos ya sabía qué hacer. Sin pensarlo demasiado, simplemente saltó…

Y ahora estaba ahí... desorientado. Sin saber con quién estaba ni qué era lo que su cuerpo estaba recibiendo en esos momentos. La fiebre no bajaba y le importó poco si se moría ahí mismo. Después de todo había saltado.

—Buen chico. Con esto... podré completar mi experimento —Y tras escuchar eso, volvió a perder la conciencia.

**(. . .)**

Habían pasado dos días en los cuales se había dado la alerta de que Hatake Kakashi, un chico de 8 años había desaparecido de la aldea misteriosamente después del suicidio de su padre. Las fuerzas AMBU estuvieron buscándole exhaustivamente hasta que a la fecha dieron con el paradero del chico en una cueva ubicada en el rostro del primer Hokage con el torso desnudo, semiconsciente y su brazo derecho con indicios de haber sido inyectado con agujas de suero. Estaba lloviendo así que cuando el menor recuperó la conciencia lo cubrieron con una manta y lo llevaron devuelta a la aldea.

Mientras caminaba la gente lo miraba con compasión apiadándose del hecho de que el pobre debió haber sufrido mucho tras el reciente fallo en Konoha. Él no tenía la culpa.

Con la vista perdida intentó apañar el vacío en su corazón como le fue posible, mientras sus pies se arrastraban por el barro pudo observar como muchos niños de su edad lo observaban volver a la aldea desde sus hogares a medida que sus padres cerraban las persianas. Algo se había quebrado dentro de sí. No estaba seguro de qué era, pero si algo sabía, era que desde ese momento, ya no volvería a ser el mismo.

Llegó hasta el salón del entonces tercer Hokage. El viejo le miró seriamente y al ver que el albino no se inmutaba se atrevió a preguntar.

—Kakashi... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

No hubo respuesta por supuesto. Era suficiente tener que lidiar con la vergüenza del deserto de su padre; tener que explicar que no pudo afrontarlo e intentó perseguir el mismo camino, sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Estaba bien. No le importaría dejar las cosas como estaban.

Las fuerzas ANBU habían dejado que el chico retornara camino a casa luego de una pequeña investigación. Una vez en ella, cambió sus ropas y emprendió rumbo al lago. La noche se había abierto paso en el cielo y las estrellas comenzaron a salir poco a poco. Era agradable sentir la briza del viento estrellarse en su rostro a pesar de que hiciera frío.

No aguantó las lágrimas por mucho tiempo así que simplemente se dejó ser y reventó a llorar. Estaba frustrado. Se suponía que los ninjas no debían llorar, pero estaba demasiado triste para convencerse con algo como eso. Una excusa barata. Sus gritos inmersos en desolación abordaron toda la costa. Con frenesí las lágrimas caían y caían sin consuelo. Por más que limpiara su rostro estas volvían a aparecer y volvía a sentirse más triste.

No podía pararlas.

_A tu corazón. A tú corazón llegaré._

_Mi corazón alcanzará al tuyo._

—¿Estás triste?

El albino se giró inmediatamente. No se había percatado el momento en que un chico de su misma contextura se había acercado. Limpió sus lágrimas y escondió el rostro en su bufanda blanca sin dar explicaciones. No tenía por qué hacerlo. Después de todo, esta sería la última vez que se permitiría llorar.

—Incluso con esa máscara, estoy seguro de que tus ojos adoptan una forma muy hermosa cuando sonríes. ¿Puedo ayudarte a conseguir una?

Kakashi sonrojó levemente mientras escondía más el rostro. ¿Qué pasaba con ese chico?

—Soy Obito —Tomó asiento a su lado— No le diré a nadie que estabas llorando. No te preocupes.

—¿Qué estás haciendo a esta hora fuera de tu casa? —Fue lo único que atinó a preguntar.

—Eso es… —Se rascó la sien mientras sonreía— Hoy particularmente es una noche muy hermosa. El cielo está despejado y las estrellas se ven muy grandes. Sólo es eso.

—Sólo es eso… —Repitió el albino.

—La verdad es que últimamente mi clan ha estado muy ocupado con reuniones. Como sólo soy un niño, aún no me dejan meter las narices.

Kakashi se inclinó un poco para ver la espalda del menor. Era un Uchiha.

—Supongo que ya es hora de que vuelva a casa. Fue un gusto hablar contigo —Le sonrió y desapareció entre las calles.

Kakashi ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre. Era demasiado descuidado al tener la confianza de acercarse a las personas así como así. De seguro era un cabeza hueca, pero…

_Incluso con esa máscara, estoy seguro de que tus ojos adoptan una forma muy hermosa cuando sonríes._

Que tonto. Estaba oscuro. Y de seguro sería la última vez que lo vería. Era más que seguro que en dos días más no se acordaría de él…

No importaba. Después de todo, las cosas habían cambiado.

.

.

.

Pasaron tres días y las clases en la academia se reanudaron, con fastidio tuvo que tragarse el pesar de todos sus compañeros. Intentó aparentar que ello no significaba nada en su vida, que el camino del Shinobi era así y ya estaba. Sólo los débiles no pueden afrontarlo, y los débiles, no merecen ser ninjas. No hay cabida para ellos en aquel mundo. Ahora podía decir aquello. Tuvo que aceptarlo por la fuerza.

La hora del almuerzo había llegado y el albino optó por salir al jardín de la academia a pasar el rato. Eso tenía en mente, pero las chicas no dejaban de acosarlo.

Pobrecito aquí, pobrecito allá. Ruidosas. No le importaba.

Minutos pasaron hasta que pudo liberarse de la muchedumbre y perderse en los pasillos, hacía frío, así que no le apetecía en absoluto pasar un segundo más afuera, mucho menos con tanto mocoso jugando al héroe.

Como no prestó demasiada atención a su exterior por estar perdido en sus pensamientos no fue capaz de darse cuenta del momento en el que colisionó con un compañero de su misma clase.

—Fíjate por donde caminas —Le recriminó el albino.

—¿E-Eh? ¡Pero si tú has sido el que ha chocado conmigo! —Se defendió.

Kakashi recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Moreno, ojos negros y cabello azabache. Un abanico en su espalda. Un Uchiha… El corazón le dio un vuelco.

Hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y siguió caminando en dirección contraria.

El moreno lo jaló de la camisa para que se detuviera —Al menos deberías disculparte —Frunció el ceño.

Kakashi paró en seco y se giró lentamente. Ah ¿Ahora resultaba que ya no era tan agradable?— Si tienes algún problema, dilo rápido.

El desafío entre los ojos negros de ambos se hizo eterno, ninguno respiraba, ninguno se inmutaba, peleaban con la mirada y ninguno estaba en posición de ceder. A fin de cuentas el moreno decidió romper el hielo.

—E-Eso... —Se mordió el labio— ¿Q-Quién te crees para tratar a las personas así? No tienes derecho— Le soltó suavemente.

—¿Y qué si no lo tengo? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Golpearme? —Era evidente que el moreno no lo recordaba. No le restó importancia. Sólo había sido una estupidez.

—Y-Yo estoy en contra de la violencia.

—Tch. ¿Y qué haces en esta academia? Si no tienes voluntad para luchar estás perdiendo tu tiempo aquí. Vas fracasar… —Y dicho lo anterior comenzó a caminar sin mirar hacia atrás.

El moreno que correspondía al nombre de Obito Uchiha sólo se limitó a observar como el albino desaparecía entre los pasillos mientras su bufanda blanca con un símbolo extraño se agitaba de un lado a otro. Que chico más extraño. Aunque familiar.

Continuó su camino y entonces la vio. El cabello castaño y los ojos en la misma intensidad nunca dejarían de cautivarlo. Su sonrisa, su gentilidad. Era una persona demasiado perfecta para ser real. La primera vez que la vio fue cuando iba tarde a la ceremonia de admisión en la academia y ella había guardado un certificado para él. Nunca había creído en los ángeles, pero en ese momento y por primera vez... el silencio y una sonrisa le gritó en el rostro que estaba equivocado.

La castaña se giró y chocaron miradas.

—A-Ah... Rin —Levantó la mano para saludarla.

Esta le sonrió y se acercó a él para charlar un momento- ¿Qué estás haciendo en los pasillos a esta hora Obito?

—Ah… pues… yo… —De ninguna manera le confesaría que la había seguido. Quedaría como un completo idiota— Fui al baño.

—Ya veo. ¿Vienes con nosotros? La clase de Taijutsu ya va a comenzar.

Debió haber estado soñando en ese momento al escuchar que le había invitado a ir con ella… y los otros. Pero no. Sintió como el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando la castaña le cogió la mano y lo encaminó hasta el jardín. Si se trataba de un sueño, por favor que nadie lo despertara...

**(. . .)**

La clase de Taijutsu dio inicio. Para Kakashi no significaba nada del otro mundo. Cada día constaba de plantar en el suelo a uno de sus compañeros hasta que el sensei diera la señal de alto. Debía tragarse las felicitaciones del profesor y los gritos chillones de sus compañeras. Por más que lo tuviera todo. Atención, talento, un hogar, un futuro como ninja; no podía evitar sentir aquel vacío en su pecho. ¿Por qué sería? ¿Por qué a pesar de todo eso seguía sintiéndose tan triste? Inserto en la desolación.

Desvió la mirada a un lado y el chico con el que se había topado la vez anterior se encontraba mirándole con una pizca de rencor. ¿Qué pasaba con él?

Obito no fue capaz de esconder su ligero descontento hacia el albino. Era tan arrogante, tan frío, serio, y aún así atraía la atención de todos. No sólo eso…

Giró un poco la cabeza y el pecho se le oprimió al ver como Rin sonrojaba cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con Kakashi. Su mirada se llenaba de afecto y Obito lamentaba que los suspiros de la chica jamás fueran correspondidos hacia su persona. Que impotencia…

**(. . .)**

Los días pasaban tranquilos. Apacibles.

El corazón del invierno se abrió paso entre la academia que día a día se volvía aburrida y sin sentido para la mayoría de los estudiantes. Para ser un ninja hay que tener determinación. Debes ser consciente que en cualquier momento eres capaz de perder la vida, eso, o resignarte a pasar el resto de tu vida como campesino. Viviendo del crudo barro mientras acarreas a los animales o te involucras en el comercio para sobrevivir. Así de aburrida es la vida. No hay muchas opciones para sobrevivir en aquel mundo.

Comenzó a nevar.

Después de abrir la nevera y notar que las provisiones se habían terminado, Kakashi optó por ir en busca de algunos bocadillos a la tienda más cercana.

Caminar por la aldea en invierno se le hacía demasiado melancólico. Nadie en las calles. Todos dentro de sus hogares, calientes, en familia. No era como si necesitara algo de eso. Sólo se trataba de un capricho. A pesar de tener ocho años, ya debía aprender a comportarse como un adulto.

De vuelta a casa, sólo por curiosidad, decidió pasar cerca el campo de entrenamiento. No esperaba en lo absoluto encontrarse con Obito desabrigado, sudando a mares y con el rostro colorado a mitad de entrenamiento de Shurikens. ¿Estaba loco? Las probabilidades de que pescara un resfriado eran totalmente factibles con ese clima.

Obito cayó al suelo exhausto. El vaho de su respiración agitaba concordaba con el frío del ambiente dejando en evidencia cuan cansado estaba. Y por supuesto. Estaba congelado.

Algo se removió dentro del albino.

¿Compasión?

Miró su bufanda blanca. Era un obsequio de su padre cuando cumplió siete. Desde entonces nunca se había separado de ella, ahora que ya no estaba, y su corazón había olvidado, ya no era necesario llevar un objeto con tal valor sentimental. Quizás al pobre chico le serviría más que a sí. Lo tomaría como una recompensa por su esfuerzo... aunque dudaba que diera algún fruto, ese chiquillo simplemente era un desastre como ninja. Le lanzó la bufanda y siguió con su camino sin inmutarse.

Obito se sobresaltó al observar como el objeto caía en su rostro. Miró en todas direcciones y en dirección contraria divisó a Kakashi alejándose lentamente del campo de entrenamiento. Esa era su bufanda. No cabía duda. ¿Pero... por qué se la había lanzado?

Un estornudo que lo paralizó le hizo caer en cuenta. Iba a resfriarse...

Con el poco orgullo que le quedaba se colocó la bufanda. Era tan cálida, tan suave, y por sobre todo, traía consigo el olor de Kakashi, no sumaba ningún punto a favor, sólo era una simple bufanda. Pero por alguna razón, no pudo evitar sonrojar ante el detalle mientras algo se apretujaba dentro de sí. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso era su novia? Siguió entrenando sin restarle importancia. No iba a perder ante Kakashi. Daría su mejor esfuerzo por _alcanzarle_…

**(. . .)**

—¡Maldición voy tarde! —Obito se abrió paso entre la gente de la aldea tan rápido como le fue posible. En el camino había visto a una anciana bastante mayor que se le hacía dificultoso caminar entre la nieve y el corazón se le estrujó; simplemente no podía dejarla así. Las ganas de ayudarla no tardaron en llegar.

La academia estaba a la vista, iba cinco minutos tarde. No era tan terrible.

Ingresó y abrió la puerta de un jalón, por lo general esa puerta era bastante difícil de abrir pero esa vez se le hizo muy fácil y ante el descuido, se tropezó y cayó al suelo.

El salón completo se partió de risa ante la incompetencia del chico. Estaba bien, al menos de alguna forma había logrado captar la atención de todos.

-¿Obito estás bien? –Rin no tardó en llegar en su ayuda.

El moreno sonrojó- E-Estoy bien, sólo me tropecé. Al parecer arreglaron la puerta.

—¿De qué hablas? —La castaña miró la entrada sin comprenderlo.

—Ah. Es que la puerta es muy dura de abrir, pero esta vez pude hacerlo sin dificultades, enhorabuena, estaba cansado de tener que pelear con ella todas las mañanas.

—¿En serio crees eso? A mí me costó mucho abrirla esta mañana.

—¿Eh?

En ese momento el profesor a cargo de su clase intentó ingresar al salón, pero la puerta seguía igual de oxidada que siempre.

—Maldita puerta, deberían arreglarla de una buena vez— Y dicho eso, con un poco de esfuerzo logró abrirle.

Rin dirigió la mirada hacia Obito con una sonrisa— Puede que te hayas hecho más fuerte.

¡Felicidades! ¿Has estado entrenando?

Obito cayó en cuenta del detalle. Pues sí, era evidente que el viernes y el fin de semana estuvo entrenando exhaustivamente y sin descanso. ¿En verdad se habría vuelto más fuerte? La idea no tardó en entusiasmarle.

—Que va. Quizás sólo fue suerte —Masculló sin presumir. Sonrió abiertamente a la chica y se encaminó a su asiento.

En toda la clase no dejó de pensar en que quizás sí se había vuelto más fuerte. Cerró y abrió su mano repetidas veces para comprobar si sentía algún cambio. En efecto, su mano se sentía mucho más liviana que antes. Si seguía así, quizás algún día también sería capaz de impresionar a Rin, al igual que Kakashi.

El receso meridional llegó. Cuando la gran mayoría de los estudiantes abandonó el salón Obito se acercó a Kakashi y sacó la bufanda blanca de su mochila.

—Esto... —Se rascó la sien— Gracias por prestármela el otro día. Me has salvado. La he lavado así que… gracias.

Kakashi giró la cabeza al chico— Está bien, puedes quedártela —Musitó levantándose de su asiento.

—N-No… me sentiría mal por eso. No quiero deberte más favores.

—Está bien. Quédatela —Insistió.

—¿De veras? Creí que esta bufanda era importante para ti.

Kakashi le miró fijamente a los ojos— En momentos como estos, llevar un objeto con tal valor sentimental no sirve da nada. Para un ninja es algo inútil. Una carga.

Obito frunció el ceño. Definitivamente ese chico era muy extraño.

Kakashi estornudó y optó por alejarse del lugar.

Afuera estaba nevando y el frío era insoportable. Era mucho más confortable almorzar adentro en el salón, así que los chicos sacaron sus almuerzos. A Obito la anciana que había ayudado en la mañana le preparó un sándwich así que impaciente lo sacó de su mochila mientras repasaba la materia de la próxima clase. Definitivamente debía mejorar.

No tenía padres. Así que prepararse un almuerzo para la academia era algo que estaba bastante lejos de su alcance. No le importaba. Ocasionalmente, cuando ayudaba a alguien que lo necesitase le daban recompensas y con eso podía subsidiar el día antes de llegar a casa. En el clan una tía suya le ayudaba con los gastos del mes, así que problemas no tenía.

Nuevamente escuchó ese estornudo familiar. Se giró hacia Kakashi y notó como este se limpiaba la nariz mientras se perdía en el reflejo de la ventana. Ahora que lo pensaba, el albino tampoco llevaba almuerzo todos los días. ¿Sus padres trabajarían mucho?

Las clases habían finalizado.

Obito a paso lento fue recorriendo las calles en camino a casa cuando en una esquina vio como un anciano se ganaba la vida vendiendo pasteles y dulces. Un poco de ayuda no le vendría mal, así que le compró un _Mochi _caliente y se lo llevó.

En el camino se encontró con Kakashi. El albino estaba sentado a la orilla del lago mientras miraba el horizonte del atardecer como si fuera lo más interesante. Aquello se le hizo bastante familiar.

Nuevamente lo escuchó estornudar. Era suficiente, la paciencia de Obito había llegado a su límite. El opulente carácter obstinado de Kakashi lo saca de sus casillas. Lo tomó por detrás y a la fuerza le puso la bufanda.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

—Devolviéndote el favor del viernes. Si sigues así vas a resfriarte.

—¿Y a ti que te importa si eso sucede? No es tu problema.

Tenía razón. Si Kakashi pescaba un resfriado o no, no era algo que le incumbiese. Pero detestaba tener que deber favores, sobre todo a él.

—De todos modos te la devuelvo. Si tiene un valor sentimental para ti o no, no es algo que me importe. Estoy agradecido por el otro día, he venido a pagar mi deuda— Dicho eso le entregó el _Mochi_ caliente en las manos— Con esto debe ser suficiente. Hoy no almorzaste… y estaba algo preocupado…

El albino se quedó mirando el dulce. No era como si le fascinasen, pero su mano agradecía tener algo caliente en lo que se pudiese refugiar unos momentos. Nunca antes alguien había hecho algo así por él. ¿Por qué él sí?... Obito le sonrió y se retiró del lugar para dejarle a solas.

Mas que comer, Kakashi no dejó de ver aquel objeto en sus manos. ¿Por qué el corazón se le oprimía tanto?... y sólo ocurría cuando él estaba cerca. No podía entenderse a sí mismo. A pesar de que siempre llevase una máscara en su rostro el frío penetraba implacable en su rostro. Inclinó la cabeza para buscar calor en la bufanda y notó como ésta ahora estaba impregnada del olor de Obito. Iba a ser una noche muy larga…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente ninguno de los dos intentó buscarse. Obito estuvo gran parte del día pegado a los pies de Rin, mientras que Kakashi se aislaba de los demás intentando olvidar todas las cosas que había pensado la noche anterior.

Si se viera a sí mismo un mes atrás, probablemente pensaría que su yo actual era estúpido al estar tan conmovido por un gesto sin importancia. Porque Obito le había sonreído.

¿Qué tenía de especial eso para sentirse así? Algo se le apretó en el pecho y no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al corazón.

No quería toparse con ese idiota. Joder, de verdad que no.

**El día de impresionar a Rin.**

Era 4 de Febrero. Día de examen de Taijutsu.

Como era de esperar la mayoría de las Kunoichi esperaban ver en acción al albino que se robaba los suspiros de muchas. Obito estaba listo, había entrenado muy duro para que este día llegara y resultara positivamente. Debía impresionarla de alguna manera. Estaba apostando todo su orgullo Uchiha.

El profesor hizo pasar a la arena de duelo a Obito pero su cuerpo sintió un pequeño escalofrío al notar como el profesor le ponía a Kakashi como oponente.

—Está bien Obito. En vista de que has mejorado bastante este último tiempo creo que ya es hora de que te midas— Apoyó su profesor.

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando. Sin ceder, algo extraño recorrió en cuerpo de Kakashi. Una pequeña corriente eléctrica que lo estremeció de pies a cabeza. Estaba nervioso, e ignoraba completamente la razón del porqué.

Se marcó la señal y ambos se lanzaron contra el otro. Evidentemente Obito había mejorado bastante, pero seguía estando años luz de alcanzar a Kakashi. El albino esquivaba sin problemas los golpes del moreno y en un descuido saltó por su espalda y lo desvaneció en el piso.

El profesor dio por terminado el combate y solicitó el apretón de manos para cerciorarse de que no hubiese rencor ni venganza en el corazón de ninguno.

—Tch —Obito estiró su mano con desilusión. Otra vez había perdido ante él.

Kakashi se quedó mirando un buen rato los dedos del moreno. El corazón lo tomó desapercibido y comenzó a notar como su pulso aumentó de la nada. Tragó saliva, el sudor comenzó a molestarle, estaba bastante incómodo. Acercó su mano lentamente y cuando sus dedos rozaron los de Obito los retiró inmediatamente.

—Como si pudiera hacer algo como eso… —Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Obito sintió un escalofrío. ¿Lo había rechazado?

—¡O-Oye! —Lo tomó de la mano y como siempre, su falta de equilibrio le jugó en contra provocando que se tropezase y cayese encima del albino.

Sus compañeras reclamaron lo descuidado que era mientras los niños explotaron en risa al ver lo descuidado que era. Los demás podían decir muchas cosas, sin embargo, para ellos dos no existía nada más. Los ojos de ambos no podían dejar de mirarse por instinto. Estaban tan cerca, que podían sentir el frío aliento de ambos. La temperatura comenzó a subir lentamente mientras el albino batallaba para que Obito no pudiera notar cuan acelerado estaba su corazón. Había sido un golpe de adrenalina.

Kakashi comenzó a temblar. ¿Qué hacer? Desde ese día era tan fastidioso tenerle cerca. No podía soportarlo. Era tan molesto… tan descuidado… tan odioso… tan… rayos…

—Suéltame —Terminó por reaccionar.

Obito cayó en cuenta de la situación y se retiró del cuerpo de su compañero.

—L-Lo siento…

El albino se reincorporó rápidamente y se alejó del lugar.

Sus compañeros le quedaron mirando extrañados ¿Se habría hecho daño?

Lo que todos ignoraban, era que Obito se había sentido bastante extraño en esos momentos. Perderse en los ojos del albino había sido algo especial, sentir su respiración tan cerca lo estremeció y al verlo sin defensa, no pudo evitar sentir un deseo bastante raro.

Había querido besarle.

Cuando el albino se halló alejado de la muchedumbre se dejó caer contra el tronco de un árbol. Su corazón seguía acelerado y el sonrojo en sus mejillas se había vuelto evidente. No podía dejar que le vieran así.

Se tomó la cabeza con frustración. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan blando? ¿En qué momento dejó de escuchar a su cabeza y se dejó llevar por las emociones? Que ridiculez. Debía darle un alto a la situación antes de que las cosas se complicasen más. Sí. Debía deshacerse de todas esas cosas que le estorbaban. Si no lo hacía, se volvería débil, y eso, era lo que menos necesitaba.

Intentó repasar por última vez la sonrisa de Obito. Su voz. Su olor. Sus caras. Sus labios, sus dedos. Todo. Si bien era algo que calmaba su corazón, no necesitaba nada de eso para seguir viviendo. Quería de vuelta su _nada_, su vacío, si seguía involucrándose saldría lastimado, de eso estaba seguro. Por más que se sintiera bien pensando en cosas como esas, era inútil, debía olvidarlo.

O eso pensaba…

**(. . .)**

Kakashi tenía plena confianza en su fuerte sentido de la convicción y conformismo. Pero por más que quisiese olvidar aquel sentimiento de incomodidad, le fue totalmente inútil. El pensamiento seguía tan vivo como el ayer. El tacto de sus dedos, su respiración, todo.

Un Genjutsu. Oh. Cuanto deseaba que se tratara de eso. Por más que quisiera engañarse no podía, era demasiado realista.

Sintió que aquello crecía día a día.

Cada vez que lo miraba aquel sentimiento se alimentaba y se fortalecía.

¿Se estaría volviendo loco?

Cada vez que lo veía sonreír a otras personas y los celos despertaban en él no dejaban de confirmarle que lo estaba… pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón que sólo se tratase de algo superficial. Que pronto lo dejaría ir. Muchas cosas habían florecido dentro de él.

Pero nadie debía saberlo.

Su corazón estaba cansado de tener que vivir siempre oculto, en la penumbra y la desolación. Si estaba feliz o triste a nadie le importaba. Pero Obito a pesar de sus diferencias pudo sobrepasar todo eso. Lo valoró. Le costó. Pero lo hizo. Estaba tan lejos de su alcance… si tan solo pudiera… de alguna forma…

Una rosa detrás del moreno mientras hablaba con Rin le removió todas sus emociones. Por supuesto que no. No había ninguna forma…

La frustración fue demasiada.

Se alejó del lugar rápidamente. Se sentó en cualquier techo y aguardó sus brazos en las rodillas. Que tonto. Que tonto.

_No le diré a nadie que estabas llorando. No te preocupes._

Suficiente.

Debía dejarlo. Aceptaría que jamás sería correspondido. Actuaría como siempre, y aunque le costase mirar como el moreno suspiraba por su compañera. Terminaría de aceptarlo de alguna forma. Debía aprender a seguir…

Dejaría de ser un niño.

**El nuevo yo.**

Habían pasado cuatro años.

Todos sus compañeros, incluido él, habían logrado graduarse de la academia sin complicaciones. Ahora que se había convertido oficialmente en un ninja, ¿Ella se fijaría en él? Fueron cuatro largos años en los cuales paso a paso se fue fortaleciendo para volverse mejor persona y así poder proteger a la castaña que tanto amaba.

Cuatro años, y hoy sería el día en que conocería a su nuevo escuadrón. ¿Qué debería sentir? ¿Emoción? ¿Indiferencia?, al final había sido bastante desagradable descubrirlo.

Suelen decir que las coincidencias no existen, que todo está escrito a base del destino, pero en realidad, cada uno cree en lo que le conviene más. Obito había apostado por la coincidencia, y el karma. Él… él había apostado por la mala suerte.

Kakashi cruzó mirada con el moreno. Durante cuatro años se había convencido de que lo que pasó en la academia no había sido más que un mal entendido, y lo logró. Esperaba no tener que recapacitar. No ahora que pasarían más tiempo juntos.

—Debe ser cosa del destino ¿No? —La castaña sonrió entusiasmada— Que los tres estemos en el mismo esquipo…

Destino, no.

Kakashi no podía creer en cosas como esas. Simplemente el azar le había jugado una mala pasada. ¿Por qué de todas las personas debía tocarle con el idiota?

Obito por su parte estaba más que cabreado. Había quedado en el mismo equipo con la chica que le gustaba, pero también con el chico que le gustaba a ella. Si los altos mandos querían formar una telenovela, sus felicitaciones. Esto no iba a ser para nada agradable.

Rin por su parte estaba inmersa en la infinita felicidad. Kakashi estaría con ella en el mismo equipo, y Obito, su mejor amigo, también. El destino, para ella no cabía una mejor explicación.

—Veo que ustedes tres ya se han conocido— Exclamó un extraño que acababa de llegar.

—¿Quién es usted? —Preguntó la castaña.

—Soy Namikaze Minato. Desde hoy los cuatro formaremos un equipo. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien.

¡Imposible!

Fue la palabra que atravesó la mente de los dos chicos.

Kakashi había estado inmerso toda su niñez en la nada, esperaba seguir en la nada, y morirse en la nada. La soledad se había vuelto su mejor aliada, así jamás tendría que volver a lamentarse por la pérdida de una persona importante. Durante su entrenamiento había aprendido a endurecer su corazón y volverlo un objeto hermético que simplemente le servía para mantenerlo con vida. Jamás volvería a llorar. Estar con ese chico no cambiaría las cosas. Se negaba a ceder. Algo, cualquier cosa. Si había una forma de poder salir de esa situación. Era el momento de que se presentase. Quería alejarse de todo. Volver a estar solo, y por sobre todo, aunque fuera un momento, no volver a escuchar su voz.

Hasta dios podría comprender eso.


End file.
